The present application relates generally to compartments within transportation devices, such as to an overhead rest compartment within an aircraft.
The compartments within transportation devices are sometimes made of a multitude of large, attached, separate parts. For instance, an overhead rest compartment within an aircraft may be made of several large honeycomb panels that are assembled together to form large assemblies. These assemblies are typically larger than the transportation device entry door and must be separated and brought through the door of the aircraft as smaller pieces, and then subsequently attached together within the aircraft, utilizing a large number of fasteners and brackets, in order to form the compartment. These compartments are sometimes supported by a multitude of axial, tension, tie-rods which may need to be configured in particular orientations in order to transfer forces to the skin and/or frame of the transportation device.
Utilizing a multitude of attached, separate parts to form the compartment may require additional attachment parts which may lead to increased cost, increased labor, increased time, increased likelihood of break-down, increased difficulty in assemblying the compartment, increased weight, and/or to additional problems. Moreover, the use of axial, tension, tie-rods to support the compartments may similarly lead to excess parts, inefficiency in space, increased time, increased labor, increased cost, increased break-down, and increased problems associated with assemblying the compartment, amongst additional types of problems.
A compartment, support arm, and/or method of installation is needed which may solve one or more problems in one or more of the existing compartments, support arms, and/or methods of installation.